The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Purple Spirit’.
‘Purple Spirit’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z040902-635 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z050910-820 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Purple Spirit’ was selected in 2013 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Purple Spirit’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2013 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 9-12 cm pots at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Purple Spirit’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Large, purple-colored spathes;        2. Compact plant architecture; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Paco’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,246), the upper and lower surface spathe color of ‘Paco’ varies between Purple Group RHS N79B and N79D, while the upper and lower surface spathe color of ‘Purple Spirit’ varies between Red-Purple Group RHS 61A and 71A.
Table 1 provides differences of ‘Purple Spirit’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri selections Z040902-635 and Z050910-820.
TABLE 1‘Purple Spirit’DifferencesZ040902-635Spathe colorVaries between Red-Purple GroupRHS 72B and Purple Group RHSN78CPlant height20-45 cmZ050910-820Spathe colorVaries between Red-Purple GroupRHS 59B and 60APlant height35-50 cm